


Sap

by LaughableLament



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Just don't tell him I said so), (if you squint), Dean is a total sap, Edging, Faintly Smutty Fluff, M/M, Panty Kink, Past Underage, Wall Sex, mentions of:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester thinks about sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kissmebloody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmebloody/gifts).



Dean’s all for epic reunion sex, when someone’s back from Hell or California, soul restored or de-demonified. Christening the Bunker? Fuuuck. Week for the record books. Hardly a horizontal surface in the place ain’t had to have spunk scrubbed off it.

He’s all for sex period, of course. For laying Sam out and teasing him, tongue and teeth and fingers ’til Sammy’s all squirmin’ and sweatin’ and cussin’. Letting Sam hoist him up and nail him to the wall. And don’t even get him started on the panty thing.

But seriously? His favorite way to fuck Sam (or blow Sam, or ride Sam, or _anything_ Sam), is the nothing-special. Lazy afternoons or sleepy mornings. Motel beds or memory foam. Whenever a look sorta, crackles between them and game, _on_.

No chance he’d ever admit it out loud, because God. Could he be any more of a sap? But it’s cool because, he’s pretty sure, Sam already knows.


End file.
